


[art] Made My Wish Come True

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bad Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fan Art, First Christmas, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: The Rose-Brewer Family's first holiday card.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	[art] Made My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Would we call this "art" or "rudimentary photoshop"? Either way, hope you like my Rose Apothecary-inspired vision of David & Patrick's first holiday card. I literally dreamt this last night (not kidding) and had to make it happen! Title (obviously) from All I Want For Christmas is You.
> 
> Also, may look best in landscape for those on mobile.

[Alt Text: Holiday card inspired by Rose Apothecary's building in a charcoal gray. The header reads "Happy Holidays" in the font of RA's logo flanked by two gold roses. Below is "from the Rose-Brewers" in David's cursive. The two windows are replaced by two photos: one of David and Patrick at the altar and the other of them side by side (photoshopped) in front of a cozy Christmas tree. The footer reads "David & Patrick" in each of their handwriting.]


End file.
